Earthspur Miner
You are a down-on your luck miner from the Earthspur Mountains who is no stranger to hardship. You have spent a great deal of time living among the dwarves, goliaths, and denizens of the Underdark that also work mines in the area. At this point, you're just as comfortable working underground as above. You know how to read a seam, dicker for supplies with the deep gnomes, party with dwarves, and find your way back to the surface afterwards. Unfortunately, you haven't struck it rich…yet. Although you've come to Mulmaster looking for work, the tall peaks and deep mines of the Earthspurs still call to you. Skill Proficiencies. ''Athletics, Survival ''Languages. ''Dwarven and Undercommon ''Equipment. ''A shovel or a miner's pick, a block and tackle, a climber's kit, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing 5 gp. ''Lifestyle. '''Poor =Feature: Deep Miner= You are used to navigating the deep places of the earth. You never get lost in caves or mines if you have either seen an accurate map of them or have been through them before. Furthermore, you are able to scrounge fresh water and food for yourself and as many as five other people each day if you are in a mine or natural caves. This feature is a variant of the Outlander feature. 'd8' 'Personality' 'Trait' 1 Nothing bothers me for long. 2 I hate the horrors of the Underdark with a passion. They took my friends and family and almost got me. 3 Anything worth doing takes time and patience. I have learned to plan and wait for the things I want and to be patient to achieve my goals. 4 I can party with everyone. Whether with dwarves, or goliaths, or deep gnomes, I can find a way to have a good time. 5 I'd rather be mining. This is okay; mining is better. 6 I think that I will stumble upon great riches if I just keep looking. 7 People who don't work with their hands and who live in houses are soft and weak. 8 I wish I were more educated. I look up to people who are. 'd6' 'Ideal' ' 1 Generosity: 'The riches of the earth are to be shared by all. (Good) 2 '''Greed: '''Gems and precious metals, I want them all for myself. (Evil) 3 '''Mooch: '''Property, schmoperty. If I need it, I take and use it. If I don't, I leave it for for someone else. (Chaotic) 4 '''Boundaries: '''Everything and everyone has its prescribed place; I respect that and expect others to do the same. (Lawful) 5 '''Let it Be: '''I don't meddle in the affairs of others if I can avoid it. They're none of my business. (Neutral) 6 '''Materialist: '''I want riches to improve my life. (Any) 'd8' 'Bond' 1 The people of the Earthspur mines are my family. I will do anything to protect them. 2 A deep gnome saved my life when I was injured and alone. I owe his people a great debt. 3 I must behold and perserve the natural beauty of places below the earth. 4 Gems hold a special fascination for me, more than gold, land, magic, or power. 5 I want to explore new depths and scale new heights. 6 Someday I'm going to find the mother lode, then I'll spend the rest of my life in luxury. 'd8' '''Flaw 1 I'm uncomfortable spending time under the open sky. I'd rather be indoors or underground. 2 I'm not used to being around other people much and sometimes get grouchy about it. 3 Good tools are more reliable than people. In a cave in, I would save a sturdy pick before a stranger. 4 I jealously guard my secrets, because I think others will take advantage of me if they learn what I know. 5 I am obsessed with getting rich. I always have a scheme brewing for making it big. 6 I'm afraid of the dark.